ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crime and Criminals
Crime and Criminals is an upcoming episode of Tomas 10. Summary Tomas tries to stop a theif trying to break into a power plant. Plot Crime and Criminals It was a warm Sunday night. A nice relaxing time for everyone. Everyone except me. Twenty minutes ago, armed robbers in SWAT uniforms robbed an Army Base. The team of SWAT thieves then stole two army helicopters to make their getaway. About ten minutes ago, we had learned about the event and about five minutes ago, we spotted the helicopters. About three minutes ago, I transformed into Stinkfly and flew after them. And that’s where I was now, chasing after the SWAT thieves, while they tried shooting me out of the sky. I dodged the bullets and flew in close. Then I used my slime to clog up their guns. After that, I pressed up against the side of the helicopter and pushed. The helicopter’s rotors smashed against the side of a building and broke off. The helicopter then began falling to the ground. I had to act fast. I flew to the bottom of the helicopter, sprayed ropes of slime in four separate directions and attached them to the bottom. After that, I pushed up with all my strength. The helicopter stopped about twenty feet off the ground. I gave a huge sigh of relief. But then I remembered the other helicopter. “Oh right, one more.” I said then began flying after it. The time I spent stopping the helicopter let the other one get farther away. I was about to reach it, when the watch started beeping. “Oh no, not now!” I said. In a few seconds I would be back to normal and fall to my doom. I quickly spit out a rope of slime from my mouth and then I was reverted back to normal. I spit the rope out of my mouth and hung on for my life. I swung across the air and ended up landing on the roof of a building. “Ow, rough landing.” I said. But I knew I couldn’t let them get away. I began running along the roof trying to keep up. I looked at my watch and it was now recharged. I ran as fast as I could, jumped as far as I could, and transformed in mid-air. I tried to transform into but instead, I was transformed into an entirely new alien: Palpitoad! (Unnamed yet). “Whoooa!” I yelled. Suddenly, I hit and bounced off the side of the helicopter. I began falling, but I was able to cling my foot onto the bottom rails. “What the? Who is this?” I asked. “This is no time to shake down a new guy.” I said. I quickly pulled myself up and into the helicopter. “Ugh, no arms? What kind of alien is this?” I asked. That got their attention. “Hey! Something climbed on board!” one of them said. “Let’s get him!” another said. Then, three troopers came after me. One kicked me in the stomach and punched me down. “Hey!” I shouted, then I jumped back at him and he toppled back and fell out of the helicopter, but he held onto the railing. After that, one of them shot me with a shotgun. The bullet hit me in the stomach and bounced off. “Enhanced durability, cool.” I said, then jumped up and slapped his gun away with my tail. After that, I stuck out my long tongue, wrapped it around the other guy’s leg and made them hit each other. “Whoa, didn’t know I could do that.” I said. However, I did not notice the guy behind me get back up. He picked me up and threw me out of the helicopter. “Aaaaaahh!” I screamed as I fell. But as I was screaming, I noticed I had a powerful voice that was making the helicopter shake. That gave me an idea. Suddenly, I fell against the street and the impact caused me to bounce back up and I landed on the hood of a car. “I’m Ok. I’m a bouncer.” I stated. After that, I climbed over the car and began going after the helicopter. Then I got an idea. I jumped up onto the top of a car, jumped as high as I could, and blasted a sonic blast of sound. The helicopter shook out of control. “I can’t hold it, we’re going down!” the pilot stated. The helicopter began to break and fall apart. Suddenly, it hit against a building and soon crash landed down on the street for the police to arrest. “Whoa! I’d like to see another alien do that!” I said. The police were quickly approaching and I had to get away before I turned back. I quickly snuck away into the alley and watched from the distance. The next morning, we watched my victory on the news. First it showed Stinkfly taking down the first helicopter and then Palpitoad taking down the second one. “I’ve never seen that alien before. When did you get him?” Santi asked. “Last night, while chasing the helicopter.” I replied. We went back to watching the TV as the police arrested the thieves. “On other news, the city’s power plants have been broken into again. That was the third night this week.” The reporter said. “Third night? Maybe we should check this out.” Fer said. “But how do we know the crook will show up?” Santi said. “We’ll just have to wait and see.” Fer said. Later that day, we did some investigating. There was only one power plant in the city. We showed up and saw the police tape everywhere. No one was getting in or out. They had cops and security everywhere around the building. “We’re going to need to find another way in.” Fer said. “Tomas, you’ll have to sneak in.” “I think it’ll be better to break in.” I said. “Wildmutt will do great, or Fourarms.” I said. “There’s already an alien attacking this building, we don’t want to make that two.” He said. “Fine.” I said, then activated the watch and transformed into Grey Matter. I ran under the police tape and right under the guards noses. Luckily for my size, they didn’t notice. After that, I climbed up the gutter. Inside the building, Grey Matter arrived through the drain in the bathroom. Suddenly, I noticed I had some gum stuck on my head. “Yuck!” I said, pulling it off. “I knew I should have turned into KaBoom and busted my way in.” I stated. Suddenly, I noticed that the place was guarded by two attack dogs. The two dogs both got angry and began to charge at me. I quickly jumped out of the way before they attacked me, causing them to bump heads. After that, I ran out and closed the door with a janitors mop and cart. “Ha, who’s the big dog now?” I said. Outside the building, Fer and Santi were waiting for Grey Matter to open up the basement door. When I did they quickly went inside and closed the door behind them. Santi picked up Grey Matter, smelled me, and asked: “Why do you smell like dog slobber?” “It’s complicated.” I said. Then, he put me in his shoulder and we kept going. We walked along the hallways. We soon discovered the security monitors. Luckily there was no one inside. “We’re the security?” Santi asked. “Probably outside talking to the police.” Fer figured. “Tomas, can Grey Matter figure this out?” he asked. “I already did.” I said, then jumped off Santi’s shoulder and onto the desk. “These monitors sensor all activity twenty four seven.” I explained. “I’ll just review the footage of the past three nights.” The three of us viewed the footage of the criminal breaking and entering. Unfortunately, the camera angle and lighting did not allow us to have a clear image of the thief. After we viewed the footage, we made some notes. “Have you noticed that the criminal got farther every time he broke in?” Fer asked. “My guess is that the criminal was scoping the scene preparing and planning for his entering of the power core. He wanted to make sure there were no surprises and when he was ready, he could get it easily.” I said. Then I transformed back to normal. “Either that, or he was only able to get a certain distance. Probably the first one.” I said. “So now what?” Santi asked. “Now we wait.” Fer said. Later that night, we parked the RV about half a block away from the building, with all the police still guarding it. The three of us tried to stay awake until the thief showed up, but after four hours of waiting, we all fell asleep. About two hours later, we were woken up by the sound of a police car smashing against the road. “Whoa! What was that?” I asked, suddenly woken up. “The thief, he’s here!” Santi said. The three of us quickly ran outside to see what was going on. In the distance, we saw a giant muscled alien was destroying cars and tossing police officers. “Whoa, who knew the hulk was involved in this.” I said. “That’s a pretty tough looking alien.” Santi said. “But so is Fourarms.” I said, activating the watch. I slammed down on the dial and accidentally transformed into KaBoom. “I thought you said Fourarms.” Santi said. “Well who needs four arms when you can go out with a bang! Literally.” I said. Then I began running towards the muscle alien. “None of you weaklings can stand up to Anchor Arms!” he said lifting up a cop car. Suddenly, he was struck by an exploding missal arm. “Hey, Lamer Arms!” I called out. “I’m about to blow you away.” I said, then laughed at my explosion pun. “You think that’s funny? Laugh at this!” he said then tossed the car at me. I quickly sent my arms up to catch it. The force was great but luckily I was able to stop it before it crushed me. “Back at you, big guy!” I said, then threw it right back at him. However, Anchor Arms just slapped it out of the way. Then he began coming my way. “Here comes the pain.” I said, then launched one of my missal arms. It exploded but barely did anything. “Two times the power.” I said, then launched both my arms. However, it had the same results. “Is that all your tiny body can do?” he asked. “Not even close.” I said, then charged straight at him. “Here comes the boom!” I said, then exploded two feet away from him. He was not expecting that much power and was sent flying. “Ha ha! One more time.” I said. Then did the exact same attack. But this time he was prepared and only pushed back a few feet. Next, he punched me so hard I flew straight into the wall. “Now that’s a hit.” He said. Then he walked right into the building with me unable to react. Fer and Santi rushed over to help me. I got up and was reverted back to normal. “Tomas, are you ok?” Fer asked. “Uh, not really.” I said getting up in pain. “That guy was tough.” I stated. “He’s headed for the power core. We have to stop him.” Santi said. The three of us ran in after him. Anchor Arms was able to get passed all security and broke through into the center of the power plant. “Now to get the power core and collect my earnings.” He said. “Not so fast, Banker Arms.” I said. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” I said, then activated the watch, selected Fourarms, and transformed. However, I was actually transformed into Elekid. “Elekid? I need a giant sized fighting machine, not a giant plug.” I said. “No this is great.” Fer said. “Do you know where we are?” he asked. I soon realized what he meant. “An unlimited Elekid supply of electricity.” I said. Then I ran over to a rod and began absorbing electricity. “This alien will shock you.” I said, then blasted a giant blast of electricity. Anchor Arms was fried and in pain. After that, I focused my arm into a supercharged thunder punch. He tried to counter with his own punch. But our attacks were evenly matched in power and strength. Next, he tried to slam down on me with both hands, but I used my force field to block it. Because of my enhanced electricity, the force field also shocked him. After that, I paralyzed him to be unable to move. Then I used my supercharged thunder punched and hit him through the wall. Next, I blasted him with another one of my thunderbolts. “Alright, alright!” he said. “No amount of money is worth this.” He said. “Money?” I repeated. “You were hired? By who?” I asked. “Why would I tell you?” he asked. I shocked him with another thunderbolt. “Alright fine.” He said. “Ever heard of the Junkman?” he asked. “Yeah, what about him?” I asked. Then I realized what he meant. “No, he hired you?” All of a sudden, I was shot at from above. It was another helicopter. It threw down a few smokescreens. I quickly blasted a thunderbolt at the helicopter and shot it out of the sky. I swung my arms around to conduct electricity, and blow the smoke away. But when the smoke cleared, Anchor Arms was gone. Fer and Santi came out right after. “Tomas, what happened? Where’s Anchor Arms?” Fer asked. “He must have gotten away.” I said. “But I don’t think he’ll be gone for long.” I said. “Well at least we stopped him from getting what he wanted.” Santi said. “Yeah, you’re right about.” I said. Later that night, Anchor Arms was in a secret location communicating through a screen with the Junkman. “The boy did provide some difficulty.” He informed. “I trust the task was still accomplished.” The Junkman said. Anchor Arms pulled out an electric conductor. “They never suspected the conductor. Everything went according to plan.” He said. “Soon the boy will get what’s coming to him. And we will be able to step into the light.” The Junkman said. The End? Characters: *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi Villians: *SWAT team *Anchor Arms Aliens used: *Stinkfly *Palpitoad (debut) *Grey Matter *KaBoom *Elekid Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes